Finally Got Dat Ass (Bajan x TBNRfrags)
by biggums
Summary: "'Mitch, I'm gonna suck you dry one a' these days,' Preston said, and Mitch almost choked." Preston says some gutsy things in a Skype call, shows up at Mitch's house, and Mitch takes advantage of the situation. Hot-n-spicy activities ensue. Based off of Mitch's fifth hide n seek episode. Fixed all the coding text that showed up, ugh. That's the last time I'm uploading from my phone
1. Chapter 1

The call was crowded. Jerome had added somewhere around ten other people to the Skype call, and now Mitch's speakers were spewing static-y voices and clicking sounds. So he took a moment to quiet everyone down, before asking, "...what is your favorite My Little Pony episode? We're all bronies." Sky had just made some sort of "what the hell" noise, when a new voice entered the call.

"What is this," the voice asked. He sounded tired, and quite annoyed.

"Wait who is this, who is this?" someone else asked.

"Is that Preston?" Jerome asked, holding back a laugh. Mitch's heart jumped. Of course Jerome would invite him. Mitch had had a crush on the guy for a while, and Jerome would likely take any chance to freak Mitch out. But he wouldn't allow Jerome to succeed.

Sky shouted "HEY," and Mitch called out "Puurston, Puurston!"

Preston answered. "J'you just call me Puurston?"

Mitch repeated himself, and a chorus of other Puurstons joined in, everyone rolling their Rs.

"Mitch, I'm gonna suck you dry one a' these days," Preston said, and Mitch almost choked.

Sky cried out "_Oh God yes_, there's no going back now!" and the call erupted into laughter just long enough for Mitch to collect his thoughts. It was four in the morning, there was no way Preston meant that. Plus, he was ninety percent sure that Preston was straight. The other ten percent... Well that was because of times like these. It took Mitch a moment to respond.

"Not if I absoib your m-moisture with a moist bagel," Mitch stumbled over his words, then quickly amended himself. "I can't talk, it's four in the morning, I'm slurring, ah I'm drunk..." So much for not letting Jerome freak him out. Some interesting commentary ensued, that had dirty thoughts running through Mitch's mind. _It's four in the morning, it's four in the morning, he's sleep drunk, just like me, it's four in the morning..._ Mitch kept repeating in his mind, trying to calm himself. Soon, though, their conversation turned back to normal (and socially acceptable), and Mitch had calmed down. They ended the recording with some laughs, trying to name off all the people who had been surprise featured in the episode, and then one by one, they signed off.

It was just Jerome and Mitch on the server now, and Preston was still in the Skype call. "Alright," Jerome said, yawning. "I'm going to get a few hours a' sleep before morning, I'll talk to you guys later."

Mitch almost yelped "Wait, don't leave me!" but instead, kept his cool and said "Okay, seeya Biggums." Jerome knew about his crush on Preston, and was probably just trying to get them alone together. Whether that alone was physically together, or just through a Skype call.

"Later, Jerome," Preston said, and Mitch wasn't sure what to do, or what to talk about

"You thinkin' about jumpin' on the server, Puurston?" he asked, attempting to make conversation.

"You just called me Puurston again. I swear to God, Mitch, I _will_ suck you dry." There was slight humor in his voice, but even so, Mitch wasn't entirely sure if he was kidding or not.

"Pfft, quit jokin' dood, I'm too tired for comedy," Mitch laughed, unsure if he sounded convincing or not. There was yet another moment of silence from Preston, and Mitch thought for a second he'd left the call. "Puurston?"

"Mitch." His tone was more serious now, and Mitch froze.

"Puurston."

"I wasn't joking." Mitch almost choked again, and he ended up coughing into his microphone. There was a laugh from the other end of the call, and a sigh, Preston trying to calm down. "Oh god it was actually so hard to stay serious there, did you really believe me?"

"You scared the crap outta me, Puurston!" Mitch laughed lightheartedly, but his heart was hammering and his cheeks were red and hot. He could keep his cool when the others were around—the teasing he would receive if the others found out about his crush would be insane—but with only Preston here, he was tempted just to confess and get it over with. He was shy about revealing his feelings, but once someone knew about and returned them, he was rather forward.

He could hear Preston still laughing slightly, his breathing bouncing with each giggle. Preston heaved one more sigh, and Mitch decided to just do it. "Hey, so Puurston." He waited for a reply, and, taking the small affirmative groan he received as acknowledgement, continued on. "For a while now, uh... I've liked you. And... Yeah, just wanted to know what you thought?" He could hear the blood pounding in his ears, as he listened for a response. That wasn't the most eloquent confession ever...

Silence. He began to fear that Preston would shun him, or hate him, but then he heard a small snore. Preston had fallen asleep. He let out the breath he had unconsciously been holding and dropped his forehead to his desk. "Goodnight, Preston," he muttered, before disconnecting from the server and ending the call.

The computer hummed to a stop, and he climbed into bed, not bothering to change out of his basketball shorts and t-shirt. Before long he fell into a sweaty, dream-filled sleep.

* * *

><p>The incessant ringing of his phone woke Mitch up. He grabbed it and stared blearily at the screen. Preston? What was he calling for? He tapped the green answer button and pressed the phone to his ear. "Preston, what, it's seven-thirty in the morning," he groaned, face planting back into his pillow while he waited for Preston to answer.<p>

It took a few moments, but he finally did. "I know, I know, but I left my wallet there a couple days ago and just realized this morning. I'm walking up the street to your house right now." Mitch's eyes shot open. At first, he feared he would have to get dressed super quickly, but remembered he'd left his clothes on the night before. Then an idea crept into his mind. He could answer the door shirtless? God knows he and Preston and the others had gone to enough pools and water parks together. _I could seduce him..._ Mitch smirked at the thought, laughing slightly. Maybe it was the fact that his brain was working on three and a half hours of sleep, but he went with it.

"Okay, Puurston, I'll let you in, just a minute," he sighed, then hung up. He stripped his red t-shirt off and practically jumped down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Preston was just about to ring the doorbell a bunch (just to annoy the fudge out of Mitch) when Mitch flung the door open. Shirtless.

Now, normally, this wouldn't have affected Preston in the slightest. But he'd said some pretty ballsy things in the Skype call and his imagination was running rampant, dirty images flying around his brain. He swallowed. "Where's your shirt." He could see Mitch visibly tense, and could swear Mitch even looked a little awkward. Before he could say anything, though, Mitch jumped to answer.

"In my bedroom, I had to rush down here to answer the door for you." He gestured for Preston to come inside, and Preston did. "If it really bothers you, I'm gonna go up and get my shirt."

"No, it doesn't bother me," Preston said quickly. Too quickly, it seemed. Mitch cocked an eyebrow at him, and Preston hastily redirected the conversation. "I'm hungry, got any breakfast materials?"

Mitch's eyebrow dropped and Preston almost sighed in relief. "Yeah, in ze pentrey," he answered, in some ridiculous accent.

"Hah, thanks bro," Preston laughed. He busied himself looking through the pantry while Mitch picked a few dishes up off of the dining table. Preston had just pulled out a box of Cheerios when he noticed Mitch leaning against the counter, watching him. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Mitch pushed himself off of the counter and and furrowed his eyebrows. "I didn't notice any wallets around, are you sure you left it here?"

Truth be told, Preston didn't actually leave his wallet at Mitch's house. He had just felt like visiting while he was still in Montreal, but when Mitch answered the phone, he had suddenly become too self conscious to actually tell Mitch that. And he was still too self conscious to tell him now. So instead he said, "I thought I did. I'm not sure." It was bothering him, all these bouts of sudden embarrassment around the Canadian. He'd never really experienced this before. Sure, he'd had plenty of crushes, but those were on _girls._ Mitch was most definitely not a girl.

"Welp, I'm sure we'll find it," Mitch said, and Preston snapped back to the here and now.

"Yeah, I sure hope so." He turned away from Mitch to open the fridge, looking for some milk. He had to yank the door open, and sighed when he saw the contents. "No milk!" he cried.

"Oh yeah, ran out yesterday, sorry bud-wait." Preston was about to turn when he felt something move in his back pocket. His face flushed bright red. "Dude, your wallet is right here." Mitch pulled the wallet out of his pocket, and held it out past Preston's shoulder, so Preston could see it.

"Dude, dude, you just..." Unable to formulate a sentence, Preston just moved his jaw up and down, trying to say words that weren't there. He slowly reached up to grab the wallet out of Mitch's hand. If that had been any other guy, he would have laughed or teased them, saying something about how they wanted his precious ass. But this was Mitch, with his strange ability to stop Preston's brain from functioning. Mitch, on the other hand, froze. He'd done it on reflex, damn, he was so dumb! Preston would probably want to leave now.

Then he noticed Preston's ears. They were bright red. That made Mitch go bright red too. "Sorry, sorry, God, haha, wasn't thinking there." The words spilled out of his mouth like a waterfall. He was trying to overcome the awkwardness, but was failing miserably. "Hey Puurston?"

"Yeah... Yeah?" Preston swallowed.

"Do you remember what I said before I hung up last night? Or did you fall asleep before that?"

Preston struggled to remember, grateful for the distraction. "Umm..." He remembered Mitch saying _"Hey, so Puurston..."_ and then... "Oh," was all Preston said, when he finally remembered it. Mitch didn't say anything, just dropped his arm. "Yeah, I do."

"Yeah... You know what, just forget I said that," Mitch laughed. "I was kinda sleep drunk." He knew that was a lie though, and knew Preston could tell too. He was such a bad liar. "I'm gonna get my shirt."

Mitch made a move to leave, but Preston whirled and grabbed his arm. "Wait, wait." Mitch watched Preston, unsure how to react. Preston was unsure how to react either, just stared at Mitch's stomach. Straight ahead, anywhere but Mitch's eyes. Mitch was tense. They both were.

Preston took a deep breath, then looked up. His eyebrows were furrowed. He took one more deep breath, and then leaned forward startlingly fast, catching Mitch's mouth with his own. For a split second, Mitch's heart stopped, his brain stopped, it was like his whole body had just received the blue screen of death, and all he could process were the sparks in his lips. But he regained control of his breathing and his limbs, and gently leaned towards Preston, pushing the shorter boy back against the fridge. When they pulled away from each other, to breathe, Preston was the color of a cherry, and Mitch was grinning uncontrollably.

"Puurston," he cooed, and Preston grimaced at his tone of voice. "Didn't know you were so forward." Mitch smirked, enjoying the deepening blush on Preston's cheeks

"Sh-shut up, you jag," Preston stuttered, glaring anywhere but at Mitch's face. Mitch grinned again, and laughed almost evilly as he leaned forwards once more, for another kiss. He pulled Preston away from the fridge, and led him towards the entryway, keeping their lips locked until they reached the bottom of the staircase. Then he urged Preston forwards, up the stairs, and into his bedroom. Preston spotted Mitch's red shirt on the floor, distracted for a second, until Mitch gently pushed him and he stumbled onto the bed. "Mitch, M-Mitch," Preston said, breathing hard. "Wait..."

Hard as it was, Mitch obliged, one knee up on the bed and two hands planted on either side of Preston's hips. "What is it?"

"We confessed like two minutes ago," Preston muttered. Mitch stared at him for a second.

"You have no idea," Mitch began, eyes roving up and down Preston's body, "how long I've been waiting for this, huh." The comment caused Preston to blush full force once again. Mitch felt a rush of pride, almost, at how he could send Preston into such a frenzy like this. Preston may be good with girls, may seem dominant in bed with a girl, but not here. He was practically putty in Mitch's hands, and Mitch knew it.

"Mitch, I dunno, I-" but Mitch cut him off with another kiss. He was gentle this time, cupping Preston's face delicately.

"It's alright, Puurston. Trust me." He was on all fours now, over Preston, and he sat back on Preston's thighs in order to peel hiss shirt off. He could already feel the arousal in his abdomen, and his breathing quickened. He placed his hands on Preston's sides, just above his hips, and leaned down to press his lips to Preston's neck. "Puurston," he purred against the sensitive skin, sending vibrations through Preston's neck that somehow managed to go straight to his groin. "I'm going to have to take your offer and reverse it."

Preston's breathing was already ragged with nerves, and all he could manage to say was a breathy "O-okay..." He felt a hand against his crotch, and sucked in a breath so fast that he nearly hiccuped, as Mitch started pressing his palm downwards onto Preston's growing erection. Mitch bit the inside of his lip, holding back the temptation to simply ravish the boy beneath him. Preston obviously didn't know how this really worked, so Mitch had to take it slow. Preston wrapped his arms around Mitch's neck the next time Mitch came in for a kiss, gasping into the other's mouth as Mitch made a particularly pleasing movement of his hand. Mitch swallowed Preston's moans greedily.

"M-itch..." Preston mumbled into Mitch's lips. It wasn't a plea for Mitch to stop and wait, this time. It was a plea for more. Mitch eagerly hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of Preston's basketball shorts and pulled down. Preston blushed and looked away. He'd never really exposed himself to a guy before. Not like this at least. But he felt a hand on his shoulder give a little squeeze, and he looked back up.

"It's okay," Mitch said. "Calm down." He leaned down again, this time biting and sucking at Preston's collar bone.

"J-Jesus Christ, M-" Preston gasped loudly in the middle of his sentence, clutching at Mitch's shoulders. Mitch had trailed a cold hand down Preston's stomach and into his boxers. Mitch smirked against Preston's neck.

"Hm?" Mitch asked. "What is it?" He reveled in the sight of Preston squirming and gasping, enjoying the feeling of power. The usually confident and smiling Texan was now a needy mess on his bed. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he was biting his lip to keep from moaning. "What do you need, Puurston?" Mitch asked in a teasing tone. Preston mumbled a reply, and Mitch looked down at him innocently. "What was that?"

"I-... I need..." Preston was trying desperately not to let out a moan. "you-ahh.."

Mitch smiled hungrily, and mumbled, "You got it."

It was around noon when Mitch woke up again. The first thing he noticed was the fact that his arm was freezing. Then he noticed the boy laying on top of it. Preston was nuzzled into Mitch's chest, and Mitch had one arm wrapped around Preston's shoulders. The past few hours hit Mitch like a train and he smiled, kissing the top of Preston's head. Mitch grabbed his phone, to occupy himself. He had a few messages from Jerome, and a snapchat from Adam. The messages from Jerome read _"hey biggums we're still recording hg at 10 right?" "biggums ur gonna be late,"_ and _"k I'm recording without u mitch."_ Mitch opened the camera app, and snapped a picture of himself with Preston asleep on his chest. He sent it to Jerome with the comment _"finally got dat ass."_

Jerome replied a few moments later with a winky face, _"all is forgiven then, good job."_


End file.
